Regulator (Fallout 3)
|level =8 (Rank 1) 11 (Rank 2) 14 (Rank 3) |derived =''Rank 1'': Hit Points: 75 Rank 2: Hit Points: 105 Rank 3: Hit Points: 135 |edid =LvlRegulatorGun |baseid = }} The Regulators are a group of vigilantes who wear cowboy-style hats and dusters in the fashion of pre-war gunslingers and outlaws. Regulators wear Regulator duster and use laser weapons (laser pistols and laser rifles), although more commonly they are equipped with combat shotguns, Chinese assault rifles and combat knives. In terms of damage output, they are about equal to a Talon Company merc, although they are easier to kill because their dusters have between 2-5 DR while Talon Company mercs wear 16-26 DR armor. Regulator patrols typically operate in three-man squads when searching the Wasteland for the Lone Wanderer, if they have at least evil Karma. They are no more deadly or effective than their evil counterparts, the Talon Company mercs. If the player character has the Lawbringer perk, a dead Regulator will be found outside of the entrance to Arlington/Wasteland Metro in Arlington Cemetery North. He will have a bounty note for Junders Plunkett. It says he was last seen in Canterbury Commons, but Plunkett is actually found in the basement of Arlington House. The player character can kill him and take his finger, and it is worth 1,000 caps back at the Regulator HQ. Known members * Sonora Cruz, the leader of the Capital Wasteland Regulators. * Lone Wanderer-only with Lawbringer perk. * Lucas Simms, the sheriff of Megaton, is a Regulator.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Locations If the player character has evil Karma, the Regulators will come for them. They will usually spawn nearby the player character's location. Below is a list of where they may appear if one fast-travels to that location. Regulators will not respawn after they have spawned in one of these locations, their bodies will also lie there indefinitely. * Sewer waystation, almost directly east of Megaton. * Anacostia Crossing station, right north of Rivet City. * Flooded metro, directly west of Arlington Library. * Flooded metro, south of Wilhelm's Wharf. * Meresti trainyard, almost directly east of Arefu. * Northwest Seneca station, north of Arefu. * Jury Street Metro station, almost directly west of Vault 101. * Warrington station, a bit southeast of Tenpenny Tower. * MDPL-21 power station, directly north of Paradise Falls. * Farragut West Metro station, a bit northeast of Super-Duper Mart. * Sniper shack on hilltop, slightly west of Rockbreaker's Last Gas * Unmarked rundown shack, slightly northwest of F. Scott Key Trail & Campground. * VAPL-84 power station, north of Tenpenny Tower. * Lucky's, west of Tenpenny Tower. Notes * The Regulator's main base of operation is Regulator HQ. It is only accessible with the Lawbringer perk in posession. * Unlike their bad Karma counterparts, Regulators target the Lone Wanderer if their Karma ever goes to "Evil". It is also likely for a "Good" player character to encounter hostile Regulators if their Karma has previously dipped into evil territory. This can result in squads of Regulators appearing alongside squads of Talon Company mercs seeking to fight them. * Regulators carry bounty notices against the Lone Wanderer, regardless of Karma. * Regulator hit squads can be enslaved for the unmarked quest Strictly Profitable. * The Regulators were set up by unknown individuals around a decade before 2277. Appearances Sonora's Regulators appear only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * The regulators of Fallout 3 are a separate entity from that of the Boneyard Regulators met in the first Fallout. * Regulator is the actual term for an official who maintains control and supervision of an area of public interest. http://wordnetweb.princeton.edu/perl/webwn?s=regulator As a result, many armed groups, both vigilante and official, have been named "Regulators" throughout American history. One of the most notable groups in American history were the Regulators of the Carolinas around the time of the American Revolution. * According to cut dialogue in the G.E.C.K., Daniel Littlehorn was at one point the leader of the Regulators. Bugs * If the PC has access to the Regulator HQ and murders all of its Regulator inhabitants, Sonora Cruz will still remain friendly towards you as if nothing had happened. * Sometimes the Regulators will go through their dialogue as if they are hostile, but upon completion, they do not fire and appear friendly. They do not move or in any way pursue the player. If fired upon they do turn hostile and open fire. * The regulators sent out after the player can have skin problems where the face is of a Caucasian and the arms are of an African American. Category:Regulator HQ characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters es:Reguladores pl:Regulatorzy (Fallout 3) ru:Регуляторы (Fallout 3)